Hell home
by karkatsanoldmanpassiton
Summary: Rose strode into the house with a sense of wary and dulled confidence. Her slender fingers curled into themselves in a rather pathetic attempt to calm her nerves, nerves that typically for her didn't exist when she entered a different home. Then again this was different.


Rose strode into the house with a sense of wary and dulled confidence. Her slender fingers curled into themselves in a rather pathetic attempt to calm her nerves, nerves that typically for her didn't exist when she entered a different home. Then again this was different. Usually, she was more delighted than scared when it came to horror-terrors, especially when they came in the form of a creepy but gorgeous looking old house that she could explore.

Again though.

This was different.

By now she had let her hands relax and was now residing by the shelf's nailed to the walls holding some pretty…dare she say it, normal looking things that anyone would really have there. Except something told her there was probably more to it. She let her fingers softly glide against the objects on the shelf, carefully examining them.

And then, oh, then it happened.

"HELLO THERE ROSE. IT SEEMS YOU'RE HERE TO PLAY."

A scratchy, wicked voiced whispered by her ear. Rose quickly turned around and snapped.

"Mom! Do you think your antics are a bit—-"

"childish…"

she finished breathlessly.

No one was there. Her mother hadn't even managed to make her way in the house yet. She was the only one in there.  
It couldn't be though.

Someone had to have said this.

Roxy wobbled through the door way and leaned heavily onto the door.

Grinning she replied.

"Hah, *hic*..Yes, rosey…I was outside. Is there something wrogn..no wait wrong."

Rose felt the words echo around her. How, how was that possible.

Roxy gave a concerned look at her daughter.

"Rosey? aer, are you *hic* okay?"

She asked with genuine worry evident across her face. It was one of those rare few moments when Rose could truly see the care her parental figure held for her, despite anything she'd like to think otherwise. Rose sighed and shook her head slightly.

"I'm fine Mom."

Roxy stared at her for a few seconds, trying (and failing) to see if her thirteen year old wasn't really just brushing off something that was most likely important. Then again, she never let on when it did. She broke contact after that.

It must have been nothing. Roxy took her martini glass up to her lips for a sip only to realize she was out. Woops. Her eyes quickly darted from her daughter to the glass to her daughter again and then finally to the hallway door. She stood up with care getting off the door that was so graciously being the rock she needed and began walking towards the hallway door.

"Alright…*hic* dear, I'm gonan…gonna go find where oru..our rooms *hic* are…"

Roxy stated. Rose rose her eyebrows and replied.

"Didn't our cousins uncle leave us a nicely written letter telling us specifically to go anywhere BUT there in the house?"

Roxy stopped and ridiculously turned around in the most over dramatic manner. Flicking her wrist holding the empty martini bottle to the side she threw her head back.

"Oh *hic* him?"

She laughed. She made a circling motion with her pointer finger out.

"He's crazy *hic* rosey…dno't…don't let that scare yuo..you."

Rose sighed.

"Really Mom? Scared? We're not children at a playground trying to dare the other to do something atrocious or incredibly stupid, are we?"

Roxy turned back around and waved her off.

"No, no, sweet *hic* ie of course not. You're the only kdi ..kid *hic* *hic* here.."

And with that Roxy opened the door and closed it shut behind her. Rose gave lengthy sigh and ended her brief examination of the walls. She walked over to the stairs and sat down on the bottom step to the far left side and leaned on the stair bars. Now all she had to do is wait for Mom to find a dead body or something and then they'd probably find out why they had their cousins uncle give them a house.

======== [ 1 hour later]

Rose had been pestering her friends for sometime now and whether she would ever willingly admit it, her mother not showing back up to her by now meant one of three things. She has found a room, she has found a room and passed out in the room, she's lost. Either way, she was going to find out.

ectoBiologist is pestering tentacleTherapist:

ectoBiologist: rooooooooooooooooooooooose

ectoBiologist: rooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooose

ectoBiologist: i know you're on here what's going on?

tentacleTherapist is typing…

ectobiologist: see is it that hard…

tentacleTherapist: Yes, John, what is it?

ectoBiologist: well you said you were waiting for your mom to come back

and it seemed like she's been gone a while

and whatever that note from your uncle or whatever said it was bad to go there?  
aren't you kind of worried?

it feels like a horror movie set up

tentacleTherapist: Maybe, just maybe, I'll get up and check on her. She probably found a room or something and fell asleep.

Suddenly, Rose felt a cold sensation brush the side of her face and the same small scratchy voice whisper in her ear.

"WE HAVE HER. DO YOU WANT HER BACK?"

Alarmed Rose jumped away from the stairs and quickly turned her heal to see what was there.

Air.

There was air.

Nothing was fucking there.

Alright, maybe she needed to check on Mom. And that meant right now. Quickly, she stalked off to the hallway door and quickly entered slamming the door unintentionally shut behind her.

ectoBiologist: rooooooose

roooooose you disappeared

roooooose rooooooooooooooooooooooooose

=== [3 hours later]

ectoBiologist has begun pestering tentacleTherapist: rooooooooooooose you've been gone for like 3 hours now

roooooooose

i'm getting worried where are you?

rose?

ectoBiologist has ceased pestering tentacleTherapist

Rose cautiously stepped through the hall. She has by now lost all account of time. Has she been her for what three days or something like that? It felt like it.  
Walking around the halls suddenly gave her the truthful taste of why their cousins uncle of some sort gave them those careful instructions to the house. There was a good reason not to reside among these halls in any form.

"Mom!"

She called, hoping for an answer back. She stopped for a moment carefully awaiting a reply. She would do like last time.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Suddenly a loud static like frequency explodes against the halls and immediately overwhelming her senses. She crouched over shutting her eyes tight and covering her ears with her hands.

Stop. She thinks to herself wishing for this hellish nightmare of a house to end.

Stop it.

And surprisingly it does. Like nothing the sound abruptly stops and she slowly unravels herself again to find what had happened now. Maybe even, what that had been. Instead, she was greeted by a door. It was a dark purple.

"OPEN IT."

The scratchy voice whispered once again.

"OPEN THE DOOR."

Shaking she reached for the knob and grasped it tightly and with all of her courage and might, she twisted it open and looked straight at it's insides.  
There was a blood curdling scream and the sound of a door being slammed shut.

====== [2 years later]

Rose stood up in front of the dining room table and let a small smirk play on her lips.

"Hello, I'm glad you made it to my party. Now, before we begin I'd let to set a couple of rules. For one…whatever you do, do not go into that hallway. No matter what."


End file.
